Junjou egoist: Life together
by DemandingSoapy
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki are now happy while living together. This story is about how egoist overcomes challenges and try to survive through their daily lives. Together. Contains: A new fluffy member to the family, Something unexpected, Fighting, Fluff and Smut MPREG Status: IN-PROGRESS *If you love egoist-living-their-lives-together stories...it's basically this*
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki groaned as he fixed his tie properly, ignoring the cheerful Nowaki, which was his lover, wrapped around him. He honestly had no intention of letting go which was making Hiroki starting to heat up. The brunette knew it was a small challenge to remove the man, so he decided to stay still until the raven got bored, though even he knew that was a little rare.

"Hiro-san! I have the day off today!" Nowaki literally exploded with joy and tightened his grasp on the young man.

"Well- I don't, get off me, idiot!" Hiroki barked with his usual short temper. All of this was going to be the result of him being late, which has been on a regular basis for 3 days now.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I'm just happy" The raven exclaimed and let the smaller man go.

Hiroki gave the man a glance and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. The smell gave him a pleasant shiver which caused his attention to be changed another direction. Piles of cookies stood cooling off right next to the stove, their existence made any person go insane- they looked absolutely beautiful. Hiro-san made his way into the kitchen to observe them some more. The aroma grew which cause him to start drooling a little before catching himself. On top was a design drawn on them in lovely letters: HIRO-SAN! Once he noticed, he started blushing tinted red until he was interrupted from his gazing by an amused Nowaki.

"You like them, Hiro-san?"

"Stupid- don't sneak up on me! Maybe, why?" The blushing man covered his mouth.

Nowaki smiled and made his way to his Hiro-san, he actually liked them; this made Nowaki grow with happiness.

"Hiro-san-"The joyous man began as he was filled with a love struck emotion.

Hiroki stared at his boyfriend waiting for him to finish his sentence. The smile on his face was like an irresistible teen. Hiro-san flushed a harder shade of red as he noticed he was staring at Nowaki in such a way. He quickly turned away and looked at the floor waiting for the response, checking his watch a while after a while. Nowaki just continuously stared at the wall in front of him and made his way to Hiroki, putting his arms around the young man. Both had no movement and Hiroki secretly wanted this moment to last a life time. He loved Nowaki and his gestures yet, his pride would never allow him to say that.

Both lovers lasted a good 5 minutes just staring different directions and holding each other. Nowaki had remained looking at the wall while Hiroki had changed his view to the baked goods. Their smell seemed to start going away and Hiroki was disappointed because, he knew himself he liked the smell. The frosting on the cookies spelling out his name was hardening which sent his lips to slowly start curving upward. He seemed to be proud of Nowaki's creation. Hiroki was about to entwine his fingers with his desperate boyfriend until he took a glance on his clock.

"Shit- Nowaki, I have to go"

Hiro-san was then released by a sad Nowaki and quickly put on his shoes and waved good-bye. Nowaki just stood there and returned the favor and watched the brunette speed off out the door to the train station.

Nowaki slid on his Doctors coat while checking the time in the bedroom clock. The raven shook off his wet hair one last time and made his way into the living room. It was only an hour before his lover's taking off that he had an unexpected emergency pile of cases at the hospital. The nurses couldn't handle them themselves and everyone else was either busy or on vacation, so Dr. Kuasama was their last choice. Nowaki had gladly accepted and the nurses blushed with relief. They always loved his kindness and maturity; it also sends the other doctors to an envious phase. His nurse assistant, whoever it was, would always ask him of how he and his 'girlfriend' are doing. Nowaki would always respond in a sweet way with some red forming at his cheeks while the other nurse would fill with glee.

Nowaki entered the hospital and met up with Tsumori, his sempai, at the hospital. Being the obnoxious person he is, Tsumori questioned that if Nowaki's lover had a bad time last night due to Nowaki's new small bruise that located under his eye. Of course, Nowaki had confronted him and told him to be a little nicer to his Hiro-san. The other doctor laughed and ruffled Nowaki's hair with his small hands. He was most likely joking with Nowaki even though the raven never seemed to get his jokes at all.

After a small goodbye, Dr. Kuasama reunited with his nurse assistant for the day and set off to start his first case. Later, Nowaki had yet saved another life and was thanked happily. His nurse assistant congratulated him with a small embrace. The young patient smiled up at Nowaki making him feel special as he patted the young girls head. After, he directed the young girl's parents with special instructions and how she should be treated due to her surgery. Once they got the message, they thanked him once again and left. When he returned, the nurses surrounded him with all sorts of achievement. The doctor beamed and was asked how he always did it. Unlike the others, Nowaki has never had a patient die in his care. He cared for others and actually tried his best.

"Ah, well, I like to pretend the patient I'm working on is uh- my girlfriend, I would never let her die and I also like to take care of others fore everyone is important" He responded blushing by the thought of his Hiroki.

The nurses all squealed at each other admiring Dr. Kuasama. They always thought his 'Girlfriend' is the luckiest person since 'she' had Dr. Kuasama to 'her' own.

Hiroki exploded into his office and collapsed on his chair. Since Miyagi, his co-worker had been out for sometime, it was his turn to teach all the classes. This meant twice the grading papers and twice the teaching which really bothered him. The brunette didn't feel like doing anything so he sat down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He wonders what Nowaki would be doing at this moment. He had no idea Nowaki was at the hospital so he wanted to recover and go home immediately. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen unless Miyagi decides to come back which he wanted to happen really soon.

After, Miyagi bursted into the office with his clothes all tattered and his tie done incorrectly, he threw his suitcase on his desk and turned to find Hiroki asleep on the couch slowly mumbling something he couldn't read out. The co-worker felt heat rise to his cheeks by the adorable scene. He slapped himself, snapping out of it, and brought all the grading papers to his desk. Miyagi was stunned by finding him like this, since he never seen him sleep here before. Hiroki must've been really tired out today so he decided to do his work and let him flutter around his giant for the week. He owed him one anyways since Shinobu, his lover, decided to be flirty with him before he had to go, which resulted in 2 rounds of love-making and caused Miyagi to lose track of time. The cabbage loving child had confessed that he never wanted him to be with that stupid Hiroki at work. He felt as if he was trying to take Miyagi away which in Nowaki's point of view was vice-versa.

Miyagi figured it was best for Hiro-san to be on his way home. He stood and went towards the direction of the couch, he shook Hiroki's shoulder and the brunette's eyes fluttered open.

"Kamijou, you should go home now, honey" The black haired professor joked.

"A-Alright"

Hiroki sat up and moved to the other side of the room to receive his coat from a worried Miyagi. Hiro-san was too lazy to do anything so he just walked out; he figured he would come back the next day anyways.

Hiroki entered his home and took off his shoes to see a pleasant Nowaki reading one of his books. The young brunette was greeted and embraced by his lover who planted kisses all over Hiroki's face.

"Oi, Nowaki, get off!" Hiro-san tried to crawl away from the man's embrace but due to Nowaki's strength it was impossible.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san!" The raven chimed which caused Hiro-san to break out in a crimson blush.

"Yeah, thanks"

Nowaki instantly contacted his lips with Hiroki's, which caused Hiro-san to immediately fall into lust. Both men were anxious as they brought each other close. Nowaki groaned and Hiroki was already beginning to get hard. He felt his lover's erection bump into his thigh which aroused him even more. Hiroki opened his mouth to allow Nowaki to gain entrance. Together they wrestled each other with nothing but lust and love swirling around them. Saliva was exchanged as they both shoved their tongues down each other's throats in full ecstasy. They ran out of breath and let each other go for a moment, both panting heavily.

"Hiro-san, I love you"

"I love you too, idiot"

Hiroki blushed as Nowaki wrapped his arms around him pulling him on his lap. Hiro-san flushed crimson and laid his head on the raven's shoulder, both holding each other for awhile.

A/N:

*Wah-lah~ to be continued (Yes, Yes, this is not Beta'd -v-") anyone want to be my Beta Reader? Ok, cya soon.*

-DS


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki stared at his lover who was on the other side of the sofa. He was doing this for sometime now and he could predict Nowaki was getting creeped out. The brunette didn't understand how his lover can be so quiet especially with his Hiro-san around. But, the raven just rested staring at the television, hand cupping his face, and a bored expression on his face. Nowaki didn't seem to be entertained at all which was of course pissing Hiroki off.

"Oy, Is everything alright?" Hiroki worriedly asked.

"Yes, Hiro-san" Nowaki replied, not even thinking about looking at Hiroki. He simply continued looking at the news with no emotion.

The brunette scowled and wanted his attention. Something was actually wrong and he didn't know what it was- unless, it was what Nowaki asked about right after their little make-out session. Nowaki was really turned on by Hiroki when they were swapping spit so he suggested a hot bath with the shorter man. Of course, Hiroki started raging and the enjoyment ended at that, which disappointed the raven.

The professor blushed and leaned his elbow on the couch end. No way was he going to be the one to say that he wanted it, but in truth he did. He glanced at the taller man who once again shifted awkwardly. Nowaki looked really upset but Hiroki spotted his partner's excitement wanting to bump out of his pants. Hiro-san quickly looked away; he turned a darker shade of red along with it. He had to let it out one way or another- to make the other man feel better, it could get worse.

"Nowaki-"

"Hmm?" Nowaki hummed.

"I-I-Let's take…a bath" The professor blurted out embarrassingly. There he finally did it-

The raven's eyes widened and his once emotionless frown turned into a cheeky grin. He turned to face Hiroki with a big smile and scooted closer to the brunette. Hiroki grunted but allowed Nowaki to move in close and take his hand. Both men had pink on their cheeks while they stared at each other. Hiroki furtively hoped this would make Nowaki happy.

"Bastard! Are we going to or not?!" Hiro-san said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Hiro-san"! Nowaki laughed.

The raven grasped Hiroki's hand and lifted the brunette off the sofa. Hiroki yelped and covered his mouth while looking away but Nowaki smiled and hugged the professor. Nowaki got a simple idea that was tugging in his mind for awhile, now that he had the chance to make it happen, nothing was going to stop him. Nowaki took both of Hiroki's hands and guided them to settle on his shoulders and at the same time bumping foreheads with the brunette. He was happy that he finally got some alone time with his Hiro-san after the busy week so he was thinking up some good tricks.

Hiro-san stared into the eyes of his smiling lover who he couldn't take his eyes off thinking of the things the man was planning. He too had missed those times when they both were part timers and had plenty of time for their romance, but now that they had gotten older and more serious- they were deeply disappointed. Nowaki was working in pediatrics and Hiroki as a literature professor, both men had some tight schedules which often led one or another to be lonely from time to time due to the fact of night shifts or a pile of ungraded paper work. But now that they had each other at this moment- they were ready to pounce at each other once their skin has made contact with the bath water. The thought made Hiroki cringe as he flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Hey- Hiro-san" The taller man squeezed the brunette a little.

"What?"

"I love you"

"Brat," The brunette responded, "I do too- and always…will…"

"You're too cute, Hiro-san!" Nowaki beamed and pecked the shorter man's lips.

Hiroki stayed quiet and leaned against Nowaki's muscled chest, placing his hands around the giant's waist. Nowaki smiled and moved his lover closer as he rested his head on top of his. Hiro-san tightened his grip and raised his head up to face the taller man. Nowaki pecked his lover's lips a few times and the brunette lowered his head once again. Hiroki broke out in a grin but lowered his head a little more so Nowaki couldn't see. The smaller man thought it was rather childish that he didn't smile to his lover once in a while so he decided something small couldn't hurt. He was happy with Nowaki after all- why not?

Hiroki looked up and flashed his small smile at Nowaki who filled up with surprise. The brunette hardly smiled at anyone which caused Nowaki to be filled with some really powerful emotion. He looked down to his grinning Hiro-san and smiled back at him, both men truly loved each other.

"Cute smile, Hiro-san"

"Nng-"The professor soon grew embarrassed and returned to his usual frown.

Nowaki took Hiroki's chin with one hand and pushed his lips to the brunette's. Both men suddenly filled with ecstasy until Nowaki couldn't handle it anymore. The raven entwined his hand with his lover and dragged him to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. They connected their mouths once again but let go after a few minutes. Nowaki excused himself and turned on the water waiting for it to be at a temperature. Hiro-san stomped his foot annoyed by the separation but was soon attacked by the mischievous raven haired man.

"Augh, Nowaki!" Hiroki groaned in pleasure as Nowaki trusted himself at a fast rate. The brunette pulled his head back and clawed at the bathtub bottom impatiently waiting for his climax. Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's cock with one hand while slowly making trail of kisses up to his neck, where he began sucking. The professor moaned out in pleasure when the raven hit that certain spot. The pediatrician went back down and leaned against the other side of the bathtub's wall to lick some of Hiroki's precum. Let's just say things got pretty heated.

Hiro-san pushed a satisfied Nowaki off of him and made his way out of the tub. He grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around his waist, not caring whose it was. The raven watched his clumsy lover make his way to their bedroom which was connected to the bathroom for easy access- if you catch his drift. Once he saw Hiroki put on his last set of clothing, he hopped out of the shower and did the same routine. When he went to the bedroom Hiroki was already in bed shivering from both pain and coldness. The raven laughed quietly and got dressed then jumping in bed right next to his Hiro-san, wrapping his arms around the small man's frame. Hiroki blushed as Nowaki snuggled his nose against the back of his neck for comfort. Nowaki beamed at how his lover suddenly stopped shivering and scooted a little closer to the raven. Hiroki's face was getting darker but Nowaki broke the silence.

"Hiro-san- maybe-"

"No way, you twat, I'm already broken enough, get some sleep, idiot!" Hiroki responded already reading the pediatricians mind, the raven wanted some more action.

"Okay, I understand, Hiro-san!" Nowaki broke the conversation.

Hiroki grunted in response and Nowaki moved to the other side, taking his hands off the brunette to turn off the bedside light. Hiroki grunted once again wanting the giant's attention. The happy raven resumed his place next to his lover and soon both fell asleep- wondering what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's the second Chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Valentines Day! ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**-DS**


End file.
